奧古馬
奧古馬（Ogma、オグマ） 是以下遊戲可使用角色： the 阿卡奈亞系列 of 聖火降魔錄系列. The hard-edged captain of a group of mercenaries comprising of 巴茲, Bord and Cord, Ogma is also the personal bodyguard of Princess 希達 of Talys. He appears to share a rival-based relationship with 拿巴爾, one that sees the latter constantly seeking opportunities to engage the former in duels. 資料 出身背景 Ogma was born in Pyrathi as the son of a lower-ranking Archanean nobleman and a Grustian-born lady. During a political strife that broke out in Pales, Ogma's father was executed, and Ogma and his mother were left to fend for themselves. Tragedy later struck once again, as Ogma's mother perished in an attempt to protect her son, and he was later forced to become a gladiator in Knorda as a means of subsistence. During his stint as a gladiator, Ogma was captured and severely tormented for aiding in the escape of his fellow gladiator Samuel. In the midst of his torture, Princess 希達 intervened and halted his tormentors, later granting him the opportunity to escape from his life as a gladiator by appointing him as one of her personal bodyguards. From this point onwards, Ogma swore eternal fealty to Caeda, in gratitude for having extricated him from the mires of despair. At some point after he was given a new lease of life, Ogma stumbled upon Malice and Dice, who had collapsed on an unnamed road and were about to die from starvation. He saved them by giving them some food, although when reminded of his act of compassion much later, he had no recollection of it. War of Shadows Alongside Barst, Bord and Cord, Ogma is handpicked to function as the bodyguard of both 馬爾斯 and Caeda. Joining Marth's army in Chapter 2 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Ogma then aids Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, before returning to Talys to serve her people. Some time after the conclusion of the war, upon learning that Caeda is engaged to Marth, several Talysian clans rise up in revolt, embroiling the country in a civil war. The events of Downloadable Episode 3 of New Mystery of the Emblem are then incited, where Ogma leads Bord and Cord on a mission to save Caeda, who has returned to the country to visit her father. Midway through the ensuing battle, however, Ogma is ambushed by 拿巴爾, who intends on settling an old score through a duel. Caeda later enters the scene with Norne, whereupon she rushes to Ogma's aid by convincing Navarre to defect to her cause. During the same battle, Ogma manages to enlist the aid of Malice and Dice, both of whom intend to repay the debt that they owe to him for saving their lives many years previously. After the remainder of the hostile stragglers are routed, Ogma, in a rare display of emotion, tenderly expresses his gratitude towards Caeda for having both saved him from the clutches of despair and restored his faith in humanity, before bidding her to live happily as the wife of Marth. War of Heroes Chronologically, Ogma reappears in his version of Prologue VI of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he aids 凱因 in instructing the 7th Platoon in warfare. After he is bested in the ensuing training session, he offers to aid the 7th Platoon in completing their stint as trainees until they are officially recognised as knights at the end of Prologue VIII. Later, Ogma appears in Chapter 1, where, under the behest of General Lorenz of Grust, he makes his way to the fortress that Lorenz is stationed. Here, Lorenz makes the request for him to escort the Grustian royal twins, Jubelo and Yuliya, to Wendell in 馬其頓. He is unable to fulfill the request, however, due to Yuliya's adamant refusal to abandon Lorenz, and thereafter promising to find a way to aid him, departs. Jubelo and Yuliya are later captured by Lang, although Ogma succeeds in infiltrating his castle and escaping with them around the same time as when the events of Chapter 3 take place. Later in Chapter 4, when Ogma catches wind of the imminent arrival of Marth's army from the southwestern reaches of Holm Beach, he, alongside a mysterious knight named Sirius, protects Jubelo and Yuliya from the assault of the Macedonian Vikings and leads them to the army. In Chapter 5, he gets a surprise encounter with his old subordinate, 巴茲, now living an ordinary life as a woodcutter, and requests him to lend his strength to Marth's cause once more. in which Barst immediately complies and accompanies him in eliminating Lang. Ogma continues to aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, later disappearing from the records of history thereafter. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Ogma appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. He fights alongside 傑剛 and 帕奧拉. 個性 The most prominent trait that defines Ogma is his unwavering sense of honour and loyalty. This is best illustrated through his relationship with Caeda, where, following his rescue from a life of tormenting bleakness as a gladiator by Caeda, he pledges steadfast allegiance to her. This fact is solidified through the actions that he engages in throughout the games that he appears in, in which he primarily fights to protect her from coming under harm, and even when he begins to function as Marth's bodyguard, he only does so at her earnest behest. In spite of the agonising circumstances of his past, Ogma has not completely cast aside his humanity, regardless of his proclamation that the unslakable thirst for bloodshed through mindless, primitive fighting is ingrained within him in Downloadable Episode 3 of New Mystery of the Emblem. This is proven through the compassion that he has displayed on several occasions despite not being under any obligation to do so; for one, he has saved Malice and Dice from starvation, and on another, he has acted as Jubelo and Yuliya's bodyguard for Lorenz's sake, and finally Barst even mentioned that he has saved him (Barst) and his brothers Cord and Bord on more occasions than one ever would. 遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 Recruitment |} 基礎數據 進階數據 |80% |40% |20% |30% |40% |70% |20% |0% |} Promotion Gains 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} 基礎數據 |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= 進階數據 |-|Book 1= |80% |40% |20% |30% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |80% |40% |30% |30% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships |} 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 Recruitment |} 基礎數據 Promotion Gains Class Sets |} 進階數據 ; Default |90% |40% |0% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |90% |35% |0% |35% |10% |40% |45% |0% |} |110% |60% |0% |30% |20% |40% |15% |0% |} |70% |40% |0% |30% |35% |40% |20% |0% |} |110% |60% |0% |30% |20% |40% |15% |0% |} |50% |5% |20% |35% |30% |40% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎 Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} 基礎數據 |-|Prologue= |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} 進階數據 ; Default |100% |60% |0% |55% |50% |60% |25% |5% |} ; Reclassing Options |110% |55% |0% |50% |30% |60% |45% |5% |} |120% |80% |0% |55% |40% |60% |25% |5% |} |90% |60% |0% |45% |55% |60% |20% |0% |} |120% |70% |0% |45% |60% |60% |15% |0% |} |70% |25% |20% |50% |50% |60% |0% |35% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 ;SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. 進階數據 ;SpotPass |85% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |80% || 60% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |85% || 65% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 65% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 40% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 40% || 55% || 50% || 25% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |85% || 70% || 25% || 70% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |85% || 60% || 25% || 80% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 60% || 25% || 80% || 45% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 60% || 30% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 80% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 55% || 40% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |85% || 75% || 25% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 70% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 45% || 45% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |90% || 50% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |85% || 45% || 45% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |90% || 60% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |75% || 50% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 40% || 30% |} |85% || 60% || 40% || 60% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |80% || 65% || 35% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 25 |} Max Stat Modifiers | +2 || -3 || +4 || -1 || 0 || +2 || -1 |} Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Focused Blade Diamondsplitter Thunder Strike }} 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Loyal Blade :''A mercenary who was once a slave gladiator. Serves Princess Caeda of Talys登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 勇者之劍 黎明 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 速度支援 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 英雄雲集 :Ogma/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Talys Mercenary :He returned to Talis island to help the citizens. Perhaps he already has an idol, for there are no rumours of him marrying. Book 2 ;Talys Mercenary :After the war he vanished. ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Loyal Blade :Ogma returned to Talys to serve its people. Perhaps love was not his strong suit; history contains no record of him marrying. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Loyal Blade :History lost track of Ogma after the war. 正傳以外的登場 Anime Ogma plays a fairly important role in the canceled OVA of Fire Emblem. He first appears during the pirate attack at Talys, where he saves 馬爾斯 and 希達 in a duel with the pirate Gazzak. When Marth's army reaches Galder, Ogma has a brief flashback of when he was once a gladiator, recalling the day Caeda saved his life from his tormentors. At the end of the last episode, Ogma engages 拿巴爾 in a sword duel. Before they engage in the battle, Ogma mentions that he has heard of Navarre and his style of fighting with two swords. The fight is abruptly halted when Caeda enters the scene and stands between the two of them. She then pleads with Navarre to stay his hand, a fact that convinces both combatants to withdraw their weapons. He is voiced by Jurota Kosugi in the Japanese version of the anime. In the western localization of the anime by ADV Films, he is voiced by Rob Mungle. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ogma is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Ogma's name is derived from the deity of the same name in Irish Mythology. 軼事 *Ogma shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with 隆克, Brady, Garon, Anankos' Dragon form and 卡謬. *Ogma's SpotPass team comprises of three warriors who represent his subordinates (Barst, Bord, and Cord) and a collection of other generic units. *Ogma's artwork in Heroes depicts him wielding a Brave Sword. Gallery en:Ogma es:Ogma Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色